Welcome to Yuki High My Dear
by lilJelf23
Summary: 'Welcome to Yuki High' was the words that sent shivers down Kagome's spine when she walked through the doors. Recently transferred Kagome Higurashi has a lot in store in this school filled with Yokai. Will Kagome understand the world that seems foreign to a small town girl? Or will the yokai drive her to insanity? Rating may be bumped NarakuXKagome MODERN AU
1. Kagome Higurashi

_**Authors note: The long awaited rewrite of Welcome to Yuki High has arrived! I've grown these last three years and I am prepared to rewrite the young junk and end it with a proper ending. Sadly this story isn't a high priority, because of my trilogy that is in process. Uploading times will be random for this, but when I need a break from Naruto I will be rewriting this and my Soul Eater story. So please understand my priorities.**_

 _ **I own plot, not the characters. Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi**_

 _ **MODERN AU**_

::Chapter one; Kagome Higurashi::

Beginning at a new school is difficult for any student. New experiences are around every corner when roaming the unfamiliar halls of a school. Though, transferring has proved extremely difficult for one 17 year old girl. Kagome Higurashi has transferred from a small public school on the outskirts of Tokyo to downtown Tokyo for the world renown Yuki private high school for her senior year of school.

This school wasn't like others in the country. This school held the attendance of both human beings and yokai. Since the feudal times, yokai have roamed the earth. Many humans feared the yokai, thus they pushed for restrictions of the demons socialization with humans. Eventually, the world gave in and allowed yokai to live everyday lives along side with the humans.

Of course, there are yokai that their mindset still remains deep in the past. Some yokai believe they reign in power over the humans, but the majority has accepted normal lives alongside humans.

For that, Yuki Private High school was opened to the city of Tokyo. It takes great ambition and intelligence to get into the only human and yokai school in Japan. Which one human, had the chance to get.

Starting at a new school was going to be a change for the young girl, for she has never left her home town before. Once she got accepted into the most prestigious high school in all of Japan, Kagome had to pack her bags and say her goodbyes to her friends and her old life. Kagome knew leaving her home would be painful, but her chance to Yuki was too hard to pass over. She didn't wish to leave her friends, but this school was her best chance.

Attending Yuki to be able to befriend yokai. In her old town, yokai were rarely ever seen, so Kagome has never seen a yokai faced to face. Kagome's mother and grandfather have been stuck in the past and always skeptical about yokai, but they are allowing Kagome to attend the great school in hopes that the demons won't interfere with her education.

As Sunday, arrived, Kagome's nerves were shot. Tomorrow was the day Kagome was going to start at Yuki high. She had fears of finally walking onto the grounds of the school.

That night, Kagome's mother reminded her about the classes with the yokai, which didn't settle well with either of them.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to go to this school?" Her mother asked anxiously. "I know it's an amazing school and all and I'm extremely proud of you for actually getting accepted into the school for your final year." She paused for a moment to stir the food in the skillet. "But I don't feel comfortable with you attending a school with demons." The smell of salmon drifted around the room as Kagome was typing away at her pink laptop. Her finger's typed away as she chatted with her friend Hojo from back home. Kagome's mom turned her head a bit to look at Kagome. "Kagome?" Kagome stopped typing and quickly looked at her mother.

"Yes Momma?"

"Did you hear what I was saying?" Kagome nodded her head and quickly started typing again. Momma turned to face her fully, and spoke again. "Well?"

"I can't pass up this opportunity for a greater education." Kagome's fingers continued to fly across the keyboard as she spoke, trying to kill the subject. Her mind was set, she wasn't going to stop now.

"I understand that, but don't you think this will be too big of a jump for you?" Momma walked around behind her chair and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Maybe we could go back home, have our old life back! Your friends will be delighted to see-"

"I can't leave now Momma, there are so many opportunities in this school that I can't refuse!" Kagome shrugged her off and turned her heard to Momma quickly. Momma gave her a serious look for her outburst, so Kagome softened and apologized. Momma walked back to the skillet and Kagome began to write to Hojo once again. Momma poked at the fish fillet.

"Kagome, I'm just worried. There are yokai that don't deserve to live among us humans." She flipped over the fish and Kagome stopped typing. "Some have no respect for humans and their boundaries. They believe because they will outlive us they can push us around. They think since they have awesome powers that they can enchant us with their sinister magic. As you know I ran around with a few _their kind_ when I was your age. They're not all fine and dandy." Silence fell over the two as Momma finished her last few words. After a minute, Kagome quickly closed her laptop and pushed her chair back. Momma turned a bit to face her.

"Momma, just because you had a bad experience with yokai, won't mean I will." Kagome picked up her laptop and hugged it to her chest. "Times are like what they used to be, yokai aren't mean like they used to be. Besides…" She turned to face her mother completely, whom bore a slightly shocked face. Kagome's face was cool and collected. "You don't want me to potentially fall for a yokai like you did before you were with dad. You're afraid a yokai is going to hurt me."

"They will! Don't trust them!" Momma turned completely from the stove to protest, but Kagome snapped right back.

"So do humans! It doesn't matter who or what you are! Anyone can hurt you Momma! Please trust me on this Momma." Kagome turned away from Momma and walked to the door frame and stopped. "And I'm going to my room, I don't want dinner. Goodnight"

With that, Kagome left the kitchen leaving Momma standing by the stove in awe over her daughter's attitude.

Once Kagome entered her room, she quickly shut the door behind her. She placed her laptop onto her desk and quickly flung herself onto her pink comforter. Her raven hair pooled around her as she hugged her pillow. Her eyes traveled to her wall. She had taped a few pictures of her and her friends on the wall. The few pictures were the only things on her walls. Kagome and her family have lived here for about a month and she still hasn't unpacked everything. As more time began to slip from her when the first day arrived, she realized that she didn't have all her clothes and supplies ready for tomorrow. The days leading up to today her mother asked her to unpack, but Kagome hasn't had the energy.

Missing her friends has rubbed her emotions raw. All she wanted to do is see her friends again. Talking to them through an internet chat center wasn't enough anymore. She missed seeing her girlfriends. She even misses Hojo's one sided crush for her.

The pillow in her arms began to grow wet. Kagome slowly sat up and began to wipe the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing, they just kept coming.

"Go away" She whispered as she continued to rub her eyes. When Kagome left her friends, she told herself not to cry over the move, but on the way to Tokyo, she cried. She couldn't help it like she couldn't help it now.

Soon her crying fit finished and she picked her laptop back up off the desk and sat on her bed and logged into her email. Her hoped where shattered when only spam mail popped up in her inbox, nothing from her friends.

Sighing, she closed her laptop.

 _I'm tired._ Kagome yawned and slipped on her pajamas. She pulled her long ebony hair into a pony tail to keep it from tangling in the night. Putting her laptop back on her desk, she slid back under her covers and closed her eyes.

As she drifted into slumber, Kagome's mind was clouded by the memories of her friends, along with the anxiety of tomorrow morning.


	2. The Wrong School For Her

_**Authors note: Chapter two has been rewritten!**_

::Chapter two; The wrong school for her::

 _"Kagome!" Three voices rang in unison in Kagome's ears. She wanted to twitch from the slightly out of pitch squeals. The world around her seemed like it was an out of play VHS tape._

 _Kagome wore her old green school uniform skirt which twirled as she turned to the source of the voices. Despite the weird voice inflections, Kagome smiled widely as she saw her three best friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi waving from down the street. Kagome recognized the street, it was the street she walked everyday to get to school. The cars and shops seemed so real and made her feel wonderful._

 _She felt at home._

 _But everything still felt a little off. The world seemed to be tilted 15 degrees to the left. She felt like she was running sideways, but the area seemed so homey and nostalgic._

 _Kagome then began to run towards her friends. "Hey guys!" She waved as she rushed down the street. It seemed like forever when she finally reached her friends. They were smiling and she felt so warm from their smiles. They were just as she remembered them. Kagome reached out her hand to grab Eri's hand when suddenly the trio seemed to pulse. Their eyes turned darker and the street around them turned grey. All sound disappeared and life around them seemed to halt. Kagome looked confused as the change of environment happened. Eri quickly drew her hand back._

 _"Why are you here?" Eri growled. Kagome took a step back from the trio. The air turned thick as Kagome felt it hard to breathe._

 _"You've left us to play with your yokai friends right?" Yuka stuck her nose in the air as she said the words. The name_ Yokai _seemed to hold so much poison._

 _"What are you guys talking about!" Kagome coughed out, she began to feel her throat close up. The air was so thick that you could use a knife to cut it._

 _"But don't worry, dear." Ayumi smiled devilishly, "When you turn up dead due to the yokai, we'll come to your funeral." Ayumi began to laugh hysterically._

 _With that, the trio turned their backs to Kagome and started walking away. Kagome shook her head and called for them. Ayumi's laughter followed the trio as they seemed to grow farther in distance. She began running after them, but as she did it seemed as if they were getting farther and farther away with each step._

 _"Wait! Guys!" She screamed as she continued to run. The world around her began to crack and fall to pieces. The once lively street had now turned to a gray landscape. Like the environment was just an image, chunks of buildings and road began to fall into oblivion, leaving large black holes._

 _"Don't leave me here!" The world around her turned to darkness as the last bit of the street fell into the everlasting darkness. Kagome couldn't feel if she was actually moving anymore. As the trio disappeared from view, she slowed to walk._

 _"Please.." She whispered as she stumbled over in exhaustion. She cried as she felt her body go numb. The air grew thicker and thicker with each tear that fell down her cheeks. She couldn't move and felt as if she was suffocating. The unwelcoming void of darkness frightened her._

 _Gruesome sounds like snarls and crunching began to resonate behind her. Kagome turned her head to see many different types of ugly yokai crawling towards her. Most of them looked like overgrown insets with large ruby eyes and saliva dripping out of their mouths. She couldn't move as the moved closer to her paralyzed body. She began to hyperventilate as the yokai neared her face. Kagome was a victim of vicious panic attacks and she knew there was no way of controlling this one._

 _She looked passed the yokai to see what seemed like a man. She began to call out for him, screaming for help with the little strength she had, but then was silenced when she noticed his deep red orbs for eyes. All she could do was scream as the man came closer to her along with the hundreds of yokai._

Kagome arouse drenched in sweat. Her breathing was rasped as she held onto her chest. She willed herself to calm her painful panic attack.

After her breathing began to relax, Kagome starred at her darkened room, feeling relief that the dream was over. The dream was so real. She could still feel the yokai aura still crawling up her skin. The yokai she saw was the horrifying images Momma used to show her to make her feel discouraged. Though she knew they didn't all look like that.

She grabbed her blanket and pulled it over her head and lied there for a few moments.

 _Why do I even dream?_

She let out a quick breath and lowered the blankets just enough to see the alarm clock on her night stand.

6:27. The alarm was due to go off at 6:30.

 _Might as well get up._ Kagome groaned.

Knowing more sleep was impossible, she quickly threw off her covers, turned on her desk light. She stretched a bit before reaching to her desk to grab her laptop again. Something beamed within her when she saw she got an email from her friends. She quickly opened the mail and read the words on the computer screen.

"Dear Kagome,

Getting ready for this year has been weird without you. It's hard to think that it'll be just the three of us for our last year. Without you it's empty! No one is here to tell us our uniforms are cute on us! We miss you Kagome, we really do. But hey, remember when every year we would try our best to look amazing on the first day of school? We planned our hair styles weeks in advanced. We miss that. Well enough about us, how are you? Are you enjoying school? Or has it not started yet? How's downtown? Is it big? Better question, when are you going to come and see us? We want to see you.

Well, gotta go!

Miss you bunches!

-Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka:"

Kagome smiled as she read the end of the email. The nervousness from the earlier dream had vanished. Her friends were the best thing that had ever happened to her. Kagome knew her friends would never leave her, she wouldn't survive without their support. With that, Kagome quickly jotted down a quick message answering their questions and saying she missed them as well.

Looking at her clock she smiled and gathered herself to hop in the shower. She quickly dashed down the hall to take a shower before Sota would get up.

After her shower, she skipped back to her room with a towel around her chest, a towel holding her hair, and feeling refreshed.

"I love how this is a non-uniform school." She whispered to herself as she rummaged through her drawers to find some clothes. She didn't have much unpacked and she didn't feel like opening any boxes. She just had to deal with what was out.

She pulled out her undergarments and put them on quickly. Then she began to dig through her drawers again to find a pair of skinny jeans and a saggy off shoulder grey tee shirt. Once she slipped them on she twirled over to her vanity. Kagome rummaged through her makeup bag to find her eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. She quickly slapped the makeup on and pulled her hair out of the towel. Kagome giggled a bit at the look of her hair. She felt like she should project the lazy scholar look.

She didn't want anyone to think she was a stuck up nerd.

She reached for her blow dryer and began to dry her raven hair.

 _Maybe I won't like yokai._

Kagome's thoughts began to swirl around her head as she was absentmindedly drying her hair. Her fear began to rise in her chest at the thoughts of the demons.

 _What if they're like they were in my dream?_

 _Evil disgusting creatures?_

Kagome shook her head. Her semi wet tassels whipped along with her.

 _That's ridiculous. Why would they put horrible monsters in a school with humans?_

She shook her head to be rid the menacing thoughts. She finished up drying her hair and stood up to check herself out. She looked like a stereotypical teenager, cute but messy. She smiled at the product and looked at the clock. 7:30.

 _Breakfast time._

The smell of Momma's cooking suddenly entered Kagome's room. She took a big whiff and began to drool slightly. Wanting to go downstairs, she quickly grabbed her black flats and book bag and rushed downstairs.

Dropping her shoes and bag by the door, she entered the kitchen to see Sota and Gramps sitting at the table and Momma at the stove.

"Good morning." Kagome said quietly as she sat down at the table. Gramps was reading the newspaper and drinking tea while Sota was reading a comic book.

"Oh good morning Sis" Sota looked up from his book to smile. "Where were you last night? You weren't at dinner." Sota asked.

Kagome was going to answer when Momma placed a plate of food in front of her. Kagome muttered a thanks and lowered her head.

Kagome remember the confrontation between her mom last night. She regretted her tone to her mom.

Momma patted her back and continued to place the plates down at the table. Kagome looked at Sota, who was looking confused.

Kagome wanted to giggle at how neat Sota's hair was. He had to transfer too, but only to a public school in the area.

"I was tired, and nervous about today." Kagome began to eating her food, Sota was satisfied and began to eat as well.

The rest of breakfast consisted of small giggles and small talk. Once Kagome and Sota finished their meal, they walked to the door.

"Bye Momma! Bye Gramps!" Both Kagome and Sota called as they kicked on their shoes and left out the door. They bother heard Momma wishing them both good luck.

Kagome and Sota walked to the edge of their walkway and said goodbye. Kagome had to go right, while Sota went left.

As Kagome walked down the street, she noticed how crowded the street became. The cool spring air turned into hot breaths due to the large population of people. Tokyo was a densely populated city filled with business men and home to amazing high-rises. Kagome stared at the large high-rises and skyscrapers along her path to the school. Back in her hometown, they had high-rises, but nothing like these. Kagome's thoughts cleared of nervousness of the school, all that was there was the thought of the view, and nothing else.

After about 7 minutes of walking, Kagome finally came up to the campus. Kagome stopped in awe at the school. She knew it was big, but not this big.

The ground of Yuki High was like stepping into a millionaire estate. There was a wall surrounding the school protecting the trees and other plants inside, away from the industrialization. The school it's self was a large stone building, looking more like a manor. The estate seemed to be locked away back in the feudal era. There was a large stone pathway leading up to the doors of the school. Kagome could already see other students walking around.

 _Which one is a yokai?_

Kagome starred into the crowd. She couldn't tell if there was a yokai at all. Everyone looked human.

There were no abnormities.

Kagome stood in the gate way starring into the crowd as a boy slapped her butt. Kagome jumped a bit and turned to see who it was . There was a handsome looking boy walking past her. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. The boy had extremely blue eyes and wore his long black hair in a pony tail. He also had a head band that looked like it was made out of fur. He also dressed like a normal person. As the boy passed her, with a few other boys, he smiled at her seductively and winked at her as he walked toward the school. Kagome didn't know what to think about this encounter with her first boy at the school. Kagome watched him walk away, then stood in awe at what she saw.

 _He has a tail!_

Kagome stared at the tail traveling down the legs of the boy. The boy's tail was long and brown. It resembled a wolf's tail. Kagome then realized this boy was a yokai.

 _A human with a tail._

Kagome stood in awe for a moment before she started down the pathway as well. From the moment she noticed this boy's tail, she began seeing other imperfections in the humans which made it look like they were demons. Some people had tails, ears, wings, claws, a third eye, and many other weird characteristics. Most of them looked human, which surprised Kagome.

Something else surprised her. Many eyes were focused on her.

 _They are all staring at me!_

Nearly every eye within the gates were staring at her. Kagome felt nervous and lowered her head and continued to walk towards the school quickly. Never before had Kagome felt so embarrassed, as she entered the doors of the school, he face was rose red. Gawking at yokai seemed to be weird to most, because in a school like this yokai and human interaction was the norm. She could hear the distant giggles of girls behind her, but pushed through the doors.

 _Here 5 minutes, already have gossip about me._

Kagome stepped into the school and saw more stares. Trying to ignore it, she quickly fiddled in her backpack to find her map. She began to feel frustrated when she couldn't find it. Grunting, she threw her bag over her shoulder and sighed.

 _How am I gonna find the office now?_

Kagome was going to turn around when a girl approached her and tapped on her shoulder. Kagome looked at her with sad eyes hoping the girl would magically read her thoughts and help her. The girl smiled and pointed above Kagome. Kagome followed her finger and read the sign.

"Office" Kagome whispered, turning red. Kagome felt stupid and nonobservant.

"Thank-" Kagome turned to thank the girl, but the girl was already walking down the hall. Kagome starred for a moment, but then pouted her lips.

 _Is she a mind reader?_

Kagome shrugged it off then went into the office. When Kagome entered, she saw two older woman typing on computers at separate desks. Kagome went up to the desk to the right of her, with the older woman with grey hair and an eye patch. Kagome tapped quietly on the lady's desk with her finger to get her attention. The lady looked up at Kagome, then smiled.

"Umm, I'm Kagome Higurashi, a transfer student." Kagome felt nervous around the woman, not knowing if she was speaking to a human being or a yokai.

"Oh yes! We've been expecting you Miss Higurashi!" With a smile on her face, the lady stood up slowly and picked up the manila envelope with Kagome's name wrote neatly. She walked around the desk and handed her the envelope.

"This contains your schedule and a few things you'll need around the school." The lady stuck out her hand and said her name was Kaede. Kagome shook her hand and learned that she's an administrator and the school nurse. "Headmaster Taisho is waiting in his office." Turning, she pointed her finger down the hallway. "His office is the last door down this hall." Retracting her hand, she smiled at Kagome again. "He's excited to see you dear. I hope you enjoy it here." Kaede then turned away and walked back to her desk.

Before Kagome began down the hall, she took a deep breath. As she continued down the hall, she saw the décor. The hall was a deep crimson color with exquisite crown molding. Everything about this school seemed elegant. It was surprising this school doesn't have a dress code. Most schools in Japan called for a dress code.

Kagome then saw she was at the final door. The door seemed so large to her. She saw a black name plate with gold writing that wrote Headmaster Taisho. Kagome gulped and brought her hand up to knock. She stopped as he nerves were going wild. She took one last gulp of air, then placed three semi quiet knocks on the door.

"Enter Miss. Higurashi" A soft, masculine voice flowed from behind the door. Kagome felt a chill run down her back at the voice. The way the masculine voice spoke her name made it seem like he knew her personally. Kagome then twisted the golden knob and opened the door.

When Kagome opened the door, the room was dimly lit and the smell of incenses wafted around the room. Kagome saw a silver haired man sitting at the desk in the middle of the room. The man sat straight up in his chair with his hands folded. His black business suit seemed to blend in with the darkness of the room. His golden eyes stared at her as she stopped in the door way.

"Please sit Miss Higurashi." Headmaster Taisho gestured to the large chair in front of his desk.

Kagome hesitated for a moment, then walked to the chair in front of the desk. As Kagome sat down, she studied his face. He had such a handsome face. He seemed very young. His eyes were narrow and seductive. His silver hair was parted in the middle, causing his eyes to pop out. He also bore a pair of ridged, purple stripes on his cheeks.

She knew he was a yokai.

"So I see that you were an honor student at your previous school." He calmly said as he began to shuffle through papers in front of him. "At the top of your class, correct?"

"Yes, Headmaster Taisho." Kagome replied, trying to show the minimal amount of emotion possible. Mr. Taisho's eyes rose from the papers.

"As you know, a parental interview was required once accepted into this school. I spoke to your mother about you. She told me that you're a very independent girl. She told me that you're not dependent on anyone. I praise you." Mr. Taisho starred at Kagome with his golden eyes. Kagome began to feel uncomfortable by his stare. His eyes showed her he was indeed a yokai.

"Also, I must inform you of the challenge you're getting yourself into." Kagome was confused by this statement. Mr. Taisho placed the papers on the desk and folded his hands once again. "You are aware that you've entered a school society full of things other than humans? Correct?"

"Yes Sir"

Mr. Taisho was silent for a second, but then smiled at the raven haired girl. "Well, that's all I need from you today." Mr. Taisho rose from his seat and Kagome quickly followed his moves. She was confused about how quickly he pushed the subject off.

"Now Miss Higurashi, please enjoy your first day here" Mr. Taisho led her back to the door of his office. Kagome was about to leave the office when Mr. Taisho stopped her again. "Oh, and you may run into my youngest son today. He's in your class. His name is Inuyasha. I know he'd be pleased to meet you. I also have an older son whom is an assistant around the campus, Sesshomaru." He then smiled again and patted Kagome on the shoulder, signaling for her departure.

"And again, Welcome to Yuki High my dear."

Kagome quickly walked down the hall of the office to go back into the main halls. Mr. Taisho starred at Kagome for a moment, before walking back into his dark office.


End file.
